


Like a Cloud Carries Rain

by shanachie



Series: Beast Boys [1]
Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: I broke them but I'll fix them later, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Finn can't stand to stay in Mount Kisco after everything that happened with Pete dying and Toby being arrested, but what about the most important person in his life?





	Like a Cloud Carries Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



> So a few years ago its_not_my_fault introduced me to Need for Speed. And we've watched it multiple times since then. I adore the "Beast Boys" as we call them... and I've been tossing around some ideas for stories for them. This? Was not what I was intending to write for them. I'm so sorry I broke them. I'll fix them, I promise.
> 
> The title is from the Beastie Boys' song "Flowin' Prose".
> 
> Nothing belongs to me except my words.

"What are you doing?"

Finn froze, the stack of clothes halfway to the duffle. After a moment, when Peck didn't say anything else, he continued his movement. "I'm packing," he muttered.

Peck stared at him. "Why?"

Finn turned back, pulling more clothes out of the dresser. "I can't stay here."

"Were you just planning to leave?"

"No. Yes. Maybe." Finn shoved the last of the clothes into his bag then jerked the zipper closed.

"Why?"

"I can't..." Finn shook his head. "I can't stay here."

"So you're just giving up? On us?"

"I'm not..." Finn sighed before changing the subject. "I need a change. I got a job offer."

"Where?"

"Detroit." He looked hopeful. "You could come with me."

"You know I can't." Peck frowned. "How are you getting there?"

A horn sounded from outside, causing them both to turn. "Benny's dropping me off at the bus station."

Peck just stared at him, unable to find the words to make Finn stay.

The slighter man stepped forward, slipping his hand behind Peck's neck. "I have to leave, but I _still_ love you."

Peck rested his hands on Finn's hips, drawing him closer. Wrapping his arms around Peck's neck, Finn pressed close to the other man. He tapped his lips against the other man's, nudging Peck's lips apart and just reveling in the feel of the other man. Finn had no idea when they'd get to indulge themselves again.

The blast of the horn pried them apart and Finn turned to scoop up his duffle. "When will you be back?" Peck asked.

"I don't know."

Peck followed him as far as the porch, watching as Finn threw his duffle in the back seat of Benny's car before climbing into the passenger seat. Finn turned once to look back, but neither of them waved. As soon as the door was shut, Benny pulled away from the curb.

 

The first week Finn was gone, Peck called eighty times. Finn picked up fifty of those times, but Peck couldn't convince him to come home.

The second week Finn was gone, Peck called fifty times. Finn only picked up thirty times.

The third week, Finn asked Peck to only call three week days and on one weekend day. All the phone calls were making him homesick. Peck put a hole in their bedroom wall when he hung up.

The fourth week Peck finally visited Toby in jail to tell him what happened. Toby's only question was, "When are you leaving?"

Peck's reply was a simple, "I can't."


End file.
